My Knight In Shining Armor: Li
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I hope everyone loves it. It's an S + S fan fiction. (Aren't they so kawaii together?) Please R & R, and if you are an experienced author, please give me some advice! =) I appreciate it. (NO FLAMES!) And YES, there WILL be a sequ
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Hello hello. This is my first fan fic ever posted on FanFiction.Net, so PLEASE be nice. :) R&R PLEASE!!!  
Introduction: This is an S & S Fan Fic. =)   
***************My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 1*****************  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled. She was running up with her books in her hands. Her camera strap was around her neck, her camera swung down to her waist. A roll of film was slipped in her pocket, and a pencil was on her ear. Eriol was right behind her, walking slowly. "SAKURA!"  
Sakura completely ignored her. She was too busy daydreaming about a boy. A boy named Li Syaoran. She was thinking about the night before, when he had saved her from a Clow Card.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
"AAAH!" Sakura cried. She hit the ground, knocking her head. Her vision started to blur, and she wanted to throw up. As she got dizzier, everything became more and more black, until she finally passed out. Suddenly, BAM! Li flew down from a tree, kicking the Clow Card. He unsheathed his sword, and called upon the Dash Card. He became faster, and he took advantage of the Clow Card.  
"Now! Element! FIRE!" He cried. The Clow Card screamed in pain. It overflowed with stinging jolts of fire and bursts of flames. Finally, it landed on the floor, with smoke arising from its body. Immediately, Li swung his sword at it, and sealed it. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined. NOW!" The glowing aura blue rectangle appeared, and gusts of wind circled around him. It was done. Li held up the card, and read the name out loud. "The Vicious".   
All of a sudden, he remembered that Sakura was hurt. He turned around, and looked at her body sprawled on the ground. Bending down, he lifted her up easily, and hugged her body against his muscular chest. Keeping her warm, he ran through the rain, finally getting her to her house. Touya didn't mind at all, for he knew his sister was hurt. That was more important than having a super duper glaring contest with the Chinese brat. Quickly, Li layed Sakura down on her bed. Touya took care of her, and Li left.  
When Sakura awoke, Kero-Chan, who was at the scene, told her what happened, and she smiled.  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"SSAAAAAKUUURRAAAA!!" Madison screamed on top of her lungs. Sakura came back to reality, and turned around to greet her bestest friend in Reedington Elementary.   
"Hey Madison!" Sakura said with a smile. She stared at Madison strangely, who was panting and coughing. "What happened?"  
"I was yelling to you for practically an hour!" Madison said. She crossed her arms and pouted at Sakura, but Sakura knew she was only playing.  
"What happened to Nikki and Chelsea? They called me yesterday night, and told me to meet you. They said they'd come to school with you." Sakura asked. Madison sighed.  
"They got sick all of a sudden. It's Flu Season again." Madison explained. Sakura nodded. Just then, as she and Madison were walking, somebody bumped into Sakura.   
"OOF!" Sakura cried, falling on the floor. She hurt her leg, which was still injured badly from the night before. When she got up and opened her eyes, she saw her crush, Li.   
"Oh! Sorry Sakura!" Li said. He held out his hand, and helped her up, which made Sakura blush a little.   
'She's so beautiful....more beautiful than anything on this Earth...' Li thought. Sakura was picking up her books, and when she got up, Li was gone. Her smile drooped, and she walked into the school slowly.  
"Good Morning Class." Mr. Terada said. Sakura said good morning, and so did the rest of the students. Meilin was sitting in her new seat in front of Madison, which was really bad, for Madison and Meilin ALWAYS ended up fighting.  
"Today, we are going to do an experiment outside. I'll pair you up right now. When you've all gotten partners, go to the back and get your equipment, and then go on exploring outside CAREFULLY. I want you to tell me what you've found out about the environment, then write up an essay about it. Then, take your essay, and make it into a full report. When you are done, you can hand it in. The project is due next week. I also expect a diarama and a diagram along with it. Thank you very much. Now..." Mr. Terada explained. Li crossed his fingers, and so did Sakura.  
'Please let my partner be Sakura.' Li thought.  
'Please let my partner be Li!' Sakura thought.  
"Zachary, you're with Madison. Nikki, you can go with Chelsea. Jesse, you can be partners with Meilin. As for you, Sakura, you are partners with Li." Mr. Terada said carefully and clearly. Meilin crossed her arms, and pouted.  
"But Mr. Terada! Li's my cousin! I want to stick with somebody I am familiar with!" Meilin protested. Mr. Terada shook his head. Sakura smiled, and so did Li. They walked to the back, and picked up their equipment.   
  
----Outside-----  
Sakura smiled, and looked up at the sun, then down at the water glistening in the sun. As she walked by the pond, she sensed something. A CLOW CARD! She turned to look at Li, and his face was hovering 2 centimeters above her's. Li blushed madly, and so did she. Quickly turning away, she took out her equipment. She sensed it again, but this time, stronger. Li looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at him. With a nod, Sakura took out the Duplicate Card. She ran to the woods, and took out her key.  
"O' Key Of Clow!! Power of Magic! Power of Light! Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite. RELEASE!!!" Sakura chanted. The incantation worked, and her wand appeared. Sakura quickly grabbed it, and twirled it for a while. Li unsheathed his sword, and he changed into his green ninja suit. Sakura, on the other hand, wore the regular clothes she had on. She flicked the card in the air.   
"DUPLICATE CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!! DUPLICATE THE TWO STANDING BEFORE YOU!!! DUPLICATE CARD!!!" Sakura yelled out. The Duplicate Card appeared, and seperated into two people. Slowly, it transformed into Sakura, and the other into Li. Sakura told them what to do, and they nodded and walked away.   
  
-----The Others------  
"Hey Zachary! Zachary! ZACHARY! ....Zachary?" Madison said. She looked around. Zachary wasn't anywhere. Suddenly, she felt something. Nobody knew this, but she was somehow linked to Sakura, and knew when she was capturing a Clow Card. Madison searched for her camcorder, and picked it up. She ran and ran, and found Sakura and Li in the woods.  
-----Sakura & Li-----  
"Li watch out!" Sakura shouted. The Clow Card flew out from a tree, and was heading for Li. Right before the Clow Card hit Li, Sakura leapt towards him, and pushed him out of the way. Li was safe, but Sakura accidentally banged into a tree. Her injured leg pained her. Li looked at her, and his eyes widened.  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Li said. He lifted her up, and helped her to her feet.   
"I...I'm fine." Sakura said. She was still unsteady. Her leg hurt so much she couldn't feel it anymore. Li saw how she was, and decided to fight the card alone.  
"I'm going to fight it alone. You stay here." Li said. Sakura shook her head, tears were in her eyes. She shook it off, and used her wand as a cane.   
"HEAL CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL! HEAL CARD!" Sakura said. Her wand hit the card, and gusts of blue, purple, and pink winds circled her. Sakura was lifted up into the air, and her leg didn't hurt momentarily.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. The Clow Card was about to hit her again. She swung her wand at it, and it stopped in mid-air. With a loud groan, it backed away.  
"I know! POWER CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!! MELD YOUR POWER INTO MY WAND! POWER CARD!!" Sakura summoned. Then, she took out her Fight Card, her Fiery Card, her Water, Mirror, Blast, and Earthy Card. All of the powers combined made the wand glow in rainbow colors. But, Sakura was weakening. All of the card summoning took a lot of the energy from her body. However, she needed to capture it. Raising her wand, she hit it again. The full blast hit the Clow Card, and it flung against the tree. BAAAANG!!! Li took advantage, and swung his sword at it. Finally, it was fully weakened. Sakura dashed over to it, and raised her wand.   
"CLOW CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER...CONFINED!!!! CLOW CARD!" Sakura said. The glowing aura blue rectangle appeared again, and gusts of wind surrounded her. It flew into her hand, and she read the name out loud.  
"The Destroy". Li looked at it, and saw that it looked almost the same as the card he caught the day before, except it was green.  
"Wow...where do all these new cards come from, Li?" Sakura asked, turning her head. Li unsuspectedly turned his head too, and their lips were hovering 2 millimeters away. Sakura blushed, but Li made the first move. He took out a hand, and tilted her chin towards him. Sakura looked at him, and he kissed her gently. Sakura felt a warm tingle in her body, and she kissed him back. Sakura wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and leaned in closer. Li put his arms around her waist, and hugged her closer to him. Together, they had a long, passionate kiss. When they seperated, they were still blushing, but they both knew that they loved each other.  
  
~~~Later, After School~~~  
"Touya! I'm home! Touya?" Sakura said. Nobody was home. She found a note stuck on the refrigerator. It said:  
Hey squirt,  
Dad and I are out.  
Won't be back till Monday.  
We prepared whatever you needed on the weekends.  
  
Touya.  
  
Sakura grinned slightly, knowing that she could have the house all to herself. In that moment, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Li.  
"Li!" Sakura said. Li smiled. He went inside the house.  
"Sorry to bother you. I wanted to borrow your notes for the experiment." Li said. Sakura nodded, and got the papers out of her backpack. She made some hot chocolate for Li, and set it down on the table. Sakura went upstairs while Li was reading the notes, and went into the shower. Li, who didn't know she was in the bathroom, went in and saw her.   
"O_O! S-S-SAKURA!" Li yelled. Sakura screamed, and pulled the curtain close. Suddenly, Li smirked. He went outside and waited for her. When Sakura got out, he pinned her to the wall, and started to kiss her again. Sakura kissed back, and threw off her towel, making out with Li passionately.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_---------_----------__--------__------------__----------  
Cool. :) Remember to watch the ratings! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Last time I read a few reviews. =) So, I'm going to answer some of the questions. Li and Sakura are both 15 years old, but still, all of her friends are still in the same schools as her. Right now she goes to Reedington High, and they haven't captured all of the cards yet. I couldn't think of any other good name for the teachers, so I used Mr. Terada. =) This time, I'll make it LESS confusing. Heehee...  
Disclaimer: FOR GOD'S SAKE I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS!!!!! CLAMP does..:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a very sunny morning. Touya and Aiden weren't home yet. Kero-Chan was nowhere to be found, and the sun streaks shined through the windows. Li woke up, and stared out at the window. He noticed that the room was all neat and tidy, and there were a lot of familiar things in the room...like the bathroom. He didn't have a bathroom in HIS room, or did he? He stared out the window. It was facing houses that looked new to him. 'Since when did my house face...those...houses?' Li thought. Suddenly, he felt something next to him. 'Sakura!" he thought. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. Slowly forming a smile, he pulled the covers up to keep Sakura nice and warm. Carefully and quietly, he put on his clothes, and went downstairs. He had no idea that Sakura had awaken from her sleep.  
"Li?" Sakura said softly. He wasn't there. Had he left her? Was it only a dream? Or did it really happen? Sakura got out of her bed, and put on her clothes. With that, she knew that it really did happen...but where was Li? Sakura started to cry, when suddenly, two arms stretched out and wrapped around her in a tight hug. Sakura immediately turned her head, and saw Li.  
"LI-KUN!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, as if not wanting him to leave. Li stroked Sakura's auburn hair, and looked at her emerald eyes that were filled with tears. He kissed her, and wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
"Sssh....it's okay Sakura. I'm here..." Li said quietly. Sakura smiled at him.  
"I thought you left me..." Sakura said.  
"I'd never do that! You know me." Li said with a grin.  
"=) Yeah. Hey, do you want some breakfast? I don't think Touya and my dad will come home a day earlier or something." Sakura asked. She hopped off the bed and began walking towards the door.  
"Uh..sure.." Li said blushing. 'Why the heck should she be doing the work? She's done enough capturing most of the Clow Cards.' Suddenly, Li grabbed Sakura. He looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Maybe you should lay off the work for the moment. I don't want you to get too tired." Sakura laughed, and nodded.   
After they both went downstairs, Li looked in all of the cabinets, until he finally found the pancake mix. He looked carefully at the instructions, and began to make pancakes for them both. A couple of minutes later, Li was done. He carefully layed out the pancakes on each dish, and put some of his "secret" ingredients on it. He put the plates onto the table, and motioned for Sakura to come over.  
Sakura gasped. "Oh Li! How sweet. =) I never knew you could do that!" Sakura said. She sat down, and dipped her finger in the strawberry sauce. Li had prepared a heart-shaped pancake, with small bit of whipped cream that looked like cherry blossoms. The strawberry sauce covered 3/4 of the pancake, and the leftover 1/4 of the pancake was just plain pancake. Li grinned. It was the first time he had ever made pancakes, but it tasted really good, still.  
"Yumm....you know, maybe you should come over more and make breakfast for me every day. Hahaha." Sakura said with a giggle. Li didn't get a chance to reply, because the door flung open with a BANG!   
"TOUYA!?!?" Sakura nearly screamed. Touya and Aiden were standing at the door, with wide eyes. Aiden formed a small smile, for he knew all along that Sakura had liked the boy. However, Touya was angry. He glared at Li, and began to form fists. He cracked his knuckles and was about to bash Li on the wall when Sakura blocked him.  
"WHAT'S THE CHINESE BRAT DOING HERE!?" Touya yelled. Sakura pouted at him, and punched him in the stomach.  
"He's my boyfriend." Sakura said quickly. 'Oops...' she thought, blushing a deep crimson. Li was blushing too, but he didn't want Touya to hurt his own sister, did he? Li was swift, and grabbed Sakura by the hand and ran out the door before Touya could catch them. When they lost him, they started to laugh at the thought of what would happen if Touya found out that they had made out with each other.   
SWOOSH! Something flew above their heads. "Whoa, what was that!?" Sakura asked. Li sensed it. It was a strong Clow Card on the loose. But which one was it?   
"It's a Clow Card! But which one is it?" Li said. Sakura thought for a while, and then, an idea popped into her head.  
"Let's ask Kero!" Sakura said. But Li shook his head.   
"Your brother Touya's going to kill us, remember?" Li reminded her. Sakura nodded, and then screamed in horror as the Clow Card hit Li in the back. Li dropped to the ground, but as if nothing had happened, he got up and unsheathed his sword within 2 seconds. Li began to attack the Clow Card, and he signaled Sakura to use the Key. Sakura took off her necklace, and said the incantation.  
"O' Key Of Clow! Power of Magic! Power of Light! Surrender the Wand, The Force Ignite. RELEASE!" Sakura said. Her wand appeared, and she caught it, twirling it for a moment. Sakura reached into her pocket, and flicked out a card.  
"FLY CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL! LEND YOUR WINGS TO ME! FLY CARD!" Sakura said. A jolt spread through her body, and she began to grow wings on her back. Sakura spread out her wings, and flew towards the card, battling it. Whatever she did, the Clow Card dodged. Li tried a kick-flip, but it missed. He punched and slashed, but it missed. Sakura and Li were getting exhausted. If they kept this up any longer, they'd die. Suddenly, the Clow Card gave Li a huge blow. Li hit the tree nearby, and went unconscious. Sakura, who had dropped down on the ground, struggling to get up, looked up and saw the weapon of the Clow Card heading straight for her. It came down...down...down...and....  
  
----MWAHAHAHAHA....CLIFFHANGER!!! =) What will happen next? Will Sakura die? Or will Li save her? If Li doesn't save her, who will? What's going to happen!!!?? Find out in the NEXT chapter. (Don't worry, I make sequels really quick.) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: LIKE I SAID!!!! I DON'T TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE SEQUELS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA LOL. I guess you're all excited to read the next chapter. Well here it is. Enjoy! (Sappy...sappy...SAAAAPPPY...*sniffles*)  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. Not me. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~  
and....it stopped. The Clow Card froze in mid-air. Behind it, two figures walked out..KEROBEROS AND....Julian!? (She didn't know Julian was Yue yet.) "Kero? Julian?" Sakura said softly. Julian smiled, and transformed into his true form as Yue. Sakura looked at Julian, who bent down to help her up.  
"Kero, what---" Sakura began.  
"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you. I am the Guardian Beast of the Sun, and Yue is the Moon. Julian has been hiding his secret identity for a long time. At first he didn't know, but I gave him his memory back. Now you have to defeat the Clow Card Sakura. Yue and I will be watching..." Kero explained slowly. Then, Kero and Yue flew away until they couldn't be seen anymore.  
"KERO!" Sakura yelled. But they were gone. The Clow Card was released from the freeze, and it began to attack Sakura once again. This time, Sakura knew what to do. She flicked out a card, and immediately said her chant.  
"SHIELD CARD....RELEASE AND DISPEL!!! PROTECT ME FROM THE POWER OF THE (they understand what the hell she's talking about, even if she just says Clow Card.) CLOW CARD! SHIELD CARD!!!!!" Sakura said. The Shield Card zapped up a shield around Sakura, blocking every move that the Clow Card used. Sakura flicked out two other cards, and decided that she had to use the power CAREFULLY.  
"POWER AND FIGHT CARD, RELEASE AND DISPEL! COMBINE YOUR POWERS TO MY WAND! POWER AND FIGHT CARD!!!" Sakura yelled. Her wand began to glow, and it turned blue and pink. Sakura's wings disappeared, meaning that the Fly Card's powers were gone from Sakura for now. Sakura ran around, leaping and jumping. She dodged every move that the Clow Card used, and undid her Shield. When the Clow Card was facing Sakura, she hit it in the stomach. Then, with all her power, she swung her wand like a baseball bat, and the Clow Card was flung at a tree. The tree shook, and the Clow Card was weak. Sakura dashed over to the card, and raised her wand in the air.  
"CLOW CARD!!! RETURN TO YOUR POWER....COOOONFIIIINEEDDD!!!!" Sakura shouted on top of her lungs. The small aura blue rectangle appeared in the air, and gusts of wind circled Sakura. When the gusts of wind disappeared, slowly lowering into normal breezes, the Clow Card flew in the air, and plopped into Sakura's hand. She studied the Clow Card, and saw that it was different from all the other Clow Cards. "The Strike". Were all the other cards that Li and her caught linked together with this one? This one looked just like all the other ones, but it was blue. Then, Sakura remembered that Li was hurt. She ran at full speed towards Li, and lifted his head up. She set him in a sitting position, and went to get some water for him. Li suddenly awoke from his unconsciousness, and saw Sakura bending down at the nearby spring, cupping her hands together to get water.   
'She looks like an angel...and she's so kind...no wonder I like her.' Li thought. He smiled to himself, when he saw Sakura rushing towards him happily. The water in Sakura's hands slowly dripped down to the ground, but Li didn't mind. He drank the water in Sakura's hands, and used the extra to wash his face. Sakura smiled with a slight bit of tears in her eyes, because she was so happy. Li hugged Sakura close to him, and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Sakura. So don't cry." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, and hugged back. They were still in a warm embrace, when suddenly, a flash appeared. Sakura and Li broke apart, and looked at the person stan----well isn't it obvious? IT'S MADISON! She was giggling, holding up her camcorder and camera. Li and Sakura both blushed, and got up to chase after Madison.  
"HAHAHA! I'm so evil!" Madison said, running away and letting her long black-purple hair fly behind her. Sakura and Li were chasing her at first, but then they stopped at Sakura's house. Why? Because Touya was glaring at them both for running away!  
"Oh! Tou-ya!" Sakura said, groaning. Touya was trying to wring their hands free, but Sakura and Li held on tight. While Sakura kept up her whining, Li took the advantage and kicked Touya in the ass. Giggling, Sakura followed Li and went to his apartment to spend for the night, WITHOUT being called Kaiju and being annoyed by her pesky older brother. ;-)  
  
---------Like it? I'm coming up with more!----  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Aah....this one's going to be pretty long. Not much action, but a lot of romantic moments. ;-) Be careful though! You just might stumble upon a NEW couple.....and many more.  
Disclaimer: Once again, I repeat, will you all understand that I do NOT own CCS!? CLAMP DOES! ^^ Thank you. LoL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
"Wow. Nice apartment." Sakura said. His apartment was a LITTLE messy, but it wasn't super duper messy like there was a tornado storm in there. Sakura sat down on the couch, while Li went to get her some hot chocolate. He set down the two cups, which looked very alike. One was pink, with little cherry blossoms on it, and one was green, with little wolves on it. Both of them were filled with hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows. "Oooh...they look so cute! How did you make them?" Sakura asked eagerly. Li smiled, and led her to his room. Inside the room, there was a secret closet. He opened the closet, and to her surprise, it was just like a small bedroom! There was a work table, some Clow Cards, a Clow Book, Li's sword and Li's lasin board, and many more Clow materials. Sakura was awed by all of this. Suddenly, she heard a loud CRASH! Li jumped, and ran to the ledge of the stairs.   
"O_O!!! Wei's back! Quick! Hide, Sakura!" Li cried out. Sakura nodded, and hid in his closet. (Wei HATES Sakura.) Li walked downstairs as if nothing happened, and collected the two cups. He immediately fled upstairs, gave the first pink cup to Sakura, and ran downstairs again. Sakura silently and slowly sipped her hot chocolate, savoring the drink until Wei was gone so that they could make more.  
"Good afternoon, Li." Wei said politely. He went to the kitchen, grabbed his cup, filled it up with Oolong tea and sat down to watch T.V. He noticed a pair of GIRL shoes on the shoe rack. Wei looked suspiciously at Li, who was blushing lightly and looked down at the ground. "Are you hiding something? A GIRL, maybe?"   
Li shook his head, and was about to head upstairs when a pair of hands grabbed him. Wei picked up the girl shoes, and showed it to him. "These belong to a girl. Who are you hiding upstairs? Or maybe...downstairs?" Wei said in a gruff voice. Li cringed.  
"Sakura...she came to my house for a visit...please don't hurt her, Wei. I just wanted her to study with me." Li lied. Wei thought for a while, and let him go. Li sighed in relief, and ran upstairs to Sakura. He opened the closet, and found Sakura smiling.  
"I heard it all. Wei is really cool when he's nice. Isn't he?" Sakura said. Li nodded, and sat down on his bed with Sakura. Li leaned in, and kissed Sakura gently on the lips. Sakura liked the tingling warm sensation she felt when this happened. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and Li felt himself blushing while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Suddenly, a girl screamed. Li and Sakura broke free, and saw---MEILIN!  
"LI SYAORAN, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Meilin said crying. Li completely ignored her, holding on to Sakura's hand.  
"I love Sakura, that's why." Li said proudly. Sakura muffled a laugh at Meilin, who's blood was boiling like never before. Li rushed Meilin out of the door, and slammed it shut.  
'I'll show that Sakura girl, I'll show Li. I'm going to make Li like ME better...now what should I do? I know! I'll ask Wei!' Meilin thought. When Wei heard what Meilin said, he got angry, and decided to help her. He took out a card, gave it to Meilin, and taught her how to use it. Meilin smiled evilly, awaiting for the next day.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
Meilin was glaring at Sakura, Madison, Eriol and Li for a long time. When they passed by her, she sneakily slipped a Clow Card out of her pocket. She ran into the empty girls' bathroom, and said a chant. (Okai, this is the part where the made up stuff comes in.)  
"O' Clow Cards of Magic,  
Show me your strength.  
Lend me your power,  
For a long time's length.  
In repayment I shall,  
Treat you like a treasure,  
Never use you to kill,  
Never use you to murder.  
Only to borrow your power,  
For this very day,  
And then after I use it,  
I'll very kindly say,  
That I am so thankful,  
For getting your power, this.  
Now please lend me your strength,  
Clow Cards!!!"   
Meilin grinned, and gasped as the Clow Card flashed a bright green. The green surrounded her, then the color slowly disappeared. Meilin cackled evilly, and went back to class.  
That was when the horror began.  
Usually, Li was the best in Math Class, but this time, Meilin beat him.  
"What's 2x+5=7x+15? Li, do you want to go?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked. (I told you, I can't think of any good names!!!! _)   
"Uhh...hmm..." Li said. Suddenly, Meilin's hand shot up.  
"Mrs. Mackenzie, the answer is...2! 2x+5=7x+15. 7x minus 2x= 5x. +15 - +5=+10. 10 divided by 5 is 2. Am I right?" Meilin said happily. She flashed Sakura and Li an evil smile.  
"Yes, that's right." Mrs. Mackenzie said. She was surprised by Meilin, for she usually was the least best student in Math Class.   
RING RING RING!!! The bell rang loudly. The students smiled happily, picked up their books, and headed for Physical Education Class.  
"Today, we are doing cartwheels and flips. I'll pair you up into teams. Meilin with Jessie, and Li with Sakura. Madison with Zachary, and Nikki with Chelsea." Everyone nodded, and went to the mat. Jessie did a cartwheel first, and missed, but she did good. Her flip was horrible, for she landed down on her bottom, but Sakura was glad to help her up and hug her, telling her it was a good try. Jessie hugged Sakura, and walked back to her team position. Then, it was Li's turn. He did a perfect flip, but his cartwheel was a little bad. He did really good, still. Sakura smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. It was Meilin's turn. She did perfect flips and cartwheels, better than before. Sakura went on the mat, and did a record flip. Her flip rose so high she nearly touched the ceiling, and it took her 6 seconds to land on the ground. Everybody applauded loudly. Her cartwheel was absolutely perfect. Sakura ran back to her position next to Li, and Li pulled her towards him to kiss her. But then, Sakura felt a force pull her back. Sakura pulled away, and slapped Li. She didn't know why she did that, but Li was sad. She tried to comfort him, but nothing happened. Meilin grinned.  
For days, Sakura and Li's close relationship was getting more and more terrible. Madison was informed by Kero-Chan and Yue-San that it was Meilin's doing, but they had to find out what card she was using. There was even more trouble. If Meilin kept using the card, she'd turn completely evil, and nothing could save her. Everything'd be chaotic, and nothing would be good anymore. They had to find the card, capture it, and study it. Madison ran and ran to inform Sakura and Li, hoping that they still liked each other to work with each other. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Woohoo! ABOUT 4 more chapters till the end. WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!LOL  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well you know, you are really a bitch. I was just trying to---" Li said. He and Sakura were in an argument.   
"I'm a BITCH!? I never thought you'd say that!!! I'm sorry for arguing with you, but I never knew you'd say that to me..." Sakura yelled back crying, interrupting him. They continued to argue, until Madison pulled them away and stopped them.  
"Guys! Stop arguing! Kero and Yue need your help!" Madison said, panting. Li's eyes widened.  
"Yue?" Li asked.  
"Julian." Sakura said. Li pouted and kicked her.  
"STOP!!! Kero and Yue said that Meilin was behind all this. She's trying to ruin your relationship. If she is using a Clow Card, then you two HAVE to capture it, or else she'll turn completely evil!" Madison explained quickly.   
'Oh shit! I yelled at Sakura for nothing...damn!' Li thought. He looked at Sakura, who wasn't looking at him. She was sitting on the porch steps, crying. 'I...I must've hurt her.' Li walked over to Sakura, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and whispered into her ear. "I'm really sorry....I didn't know...hush....I'm truly sorry...I love you, my Cherry Blossom." Sakura looked up, and let the tears flow down. She hugged him back, and Madison took a picture.   
"Haha...I caught it all on fiiiillllmmm...=)" Madison said, giggling. Sakura and Li didn't mind anymore. They got up, and headed for Meilin's room at Li's house.  
  
-----Meilin & Wei-----  
"Hey Meilin." Wei said, working on his studies and research. Meilin didn't answer. She threw her backpack down, and sat down on the couch. "I said, HEY MEILIN." Wei repeated loudly. Meilin glared at him with brood red eyes. Something was different about her today. But before he could say another word, he crashed to the wall, leaving a large gash on his head. He bleeded a lot, and Meilin just got up and laughed. She ran upstairs, and held the Clow Card she received from Wei tightly in her hands.  
------Back with the Others----  
"Sakura! This way!" Li directed. They changed directions, and finally made it to Li's apartment. They ran inside, and sensed something. Something bad. Something strange. Something was DEFINITELY wrong. Madison walked around, studying everything, while Sakura went into Wei's work room. When she saw him lying on the floor with blood around him, she screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed. Li ran to her side, and asked her what was wrong.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Li asked. Suddenly, he stared at Wei's body. His eyes widened in surprise, and his face became VERY red.  
"NOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Li shouted. He held his hands on his head, slowly crouching down. He yelled and shouted curses until Sakura and Madison began to run away from him. He stopped, and ran to Sakura. He looked at Sakura, who was really upset and scared of him. Li wrapped his arms around her, and calmed her down. Madison took the chance, and captured it all on video. Then, with the leftover film in her camera, she clicked the button, and took a picture of them.   
"You two look SO kawaii together." Madison said, giggling. Li and Sakura both rolled their eyes, and jumped at the sound of a crash upstairs. Li and Sakura stared at each other, both of them mentally saying the same thing, MEILIN. Everyone ran upstairs, and found Meilin, throwing everything at the wall. She tore the blankets apart, and spotted Li and Sakura. A small, wicked smile formed on her face, and she laughed. Her body glowed a light green, and then it disappeared. Her eyes flashed a brood red once again, and she held the Clow Card Wei made in her hands. Li turned around to get the Lasin Board, but Madison held it up to him before he could run to his room. He grabbed it, and used it.  
"Source of light with ancient spin;  
Send forth the magic power within.  
Force know my plight.  
RELEASE THE LIGHT!!!"   
Li chanted. The Lasin Board shot a blue light at Meilin and the Clow Card, showing that she was evil. Sakura mouthed the words, "oh no!" while Li unsheathed his sword, preparing for a tough battle ahead of them.   
  
---What will happen next? Will Meilin be healed, or will she die? Read on later in the next chapter! (Sorry, I made this while dinnertime, mom is screaming...___)---- 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Whew...I rushed through my dinner to get this done with. I am going to make this the most action packed chapter of all! There isn't a lot of mushiness, but please don't kill me. LoL  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOO III AAAAMMM NOOOTTT THE OWNER OF CCS!! CLAMP is. =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
Meilin cackled. The Clow Card in her hand glowed, and she started to hover in the air. She stared down at them in an evil way anime style, with her head turned at an angle so that you can't see 1/6 of her face. Sakura immediately took off her necklace, and said her incantation.  
"O' Key Of Clow.  
Power of Magic.  
Power of Light.  
Surrender the Wand,  
The Force Ignite.  
RELEASE!!!"  
Sakura chanted. She grabbed the wand which flew at her, and twirled it for a long time. Just after she caught her wand, she flicked out a card.   
"STRIKE CARD!!! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!! LEND YOUR POWERS TO ME!!! STRIKE CARD!!!" Sakura yelled. The Strike Card quickly surrounded Sakura with a dark blackish-green glow, and Sakura grew stronger. Stronger than using the Power Card. Speedier than the Fast Card. Better than the Fight Card. Sakura raised her wand, and prepared for battle. Meilin pointed at her, and sent a blast straight at her. Seeing this, Sakura quickly dodged to the left, and jumped out of the window with Li. They both landed on their feet, and began the chase. Sakura was running quickly, faster than Li with his Dash Card. Li quickly called upon the Slow Card, and slowed down Meilin. Meilin tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. Li then used his Dash Card, and caught up for a while with Sakura. Both of them raced to the Penguin Slide, and leaped onto the top. They stood up there, looking around for Madison and Meilin. Meilin was coming. Li whispered something to Sakura, and she nodded. They both jumped off of the Penguin Slide, and hid.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" Meilin screeched. Li and Sakura remained silent, and stayed in their hiding places. Meilin looked around, and suddenly disappeared. Right when Li and Sakura met back at the end of the Penguin Slide, Meilin jumped up from behind and landed on top of the Slide. She pointed her fingers at them both, and muttered a very strange incantation.  
"O' Clow Cards of Magic,  
Release thy power into me,  
Surrender your powers,  
Collect into thee.  
I hold your strengths now,  
So don't hold back.  
Show me the strength,  
The strength that I lack!  
Clow Cards!!!"   
Meilin chanted. The incantation worked, and Sakura's Clow Cards were weakened. So were Li's. Meilin's Clow Card glowed, and a wispy image formed in front of Meilin. The image showed the Power Card, and then the image disappeared. Meilin snarled, and began attacking Sakura with kicks and punches.   
Sakura dodged most of them, for the Strike Card, she found out from Kero and Yue, was one of the best fighting cards in the first few decks. She kick-flipped Meilin in the stomach, and bashed her on the head. She swung her wand at Meilin like a baseball bat, and hit her on the arm. Meilin got angry. She quickly wrapped her hands on Sakura's neck, strangling her. Then, she released her other hand, and sent a blast at Li and Madison. Li flew down using the Wind Element, but poor Madison hit the tree, and her camcorder nearly broke. However, it kept on taping. Li shook his head, and his vision began to blur. But he had to protect Sakura. That was his goal. His mission.   
Suddenly, after a while, Sakura was hit by a mega blow on the head. She dropped down on the ground, and the Strike Card's power was draining. Meilin cackled, and was about to send a grand-finale blast at her when Li slashed her on the back. Meilin screamed, and dropped onto the ground. She hugged herself, and then got up again. Facing Li, she used some karate moves on him. Li dodged them all easily, and flung his leg in her face. She smashed onto the ground, and Li raised his sword up high.   
"FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT, RELEASE THE LIGHT! ELEMENT! LIGHTNING!!!!" Li cried. A Lightning blast shot at Meilin, and she flew down further. She struggled to get up the anime way, but she dropped back down. She tried again, and tossed Li to the tree. He hit the tree, and was about to pass out when he saw Sakura lying on the floor, with blood trickling like a small river from the corner of her mouth. With that, he cried out in anger, and slashed Meilin on the arm. He slashed her again, and struck her in the stomach. (. OOOH....smush!) Meilin dropped down with her eyes open wide, and the Clow Card flew out of her hands. It hit the ground, and began to sizzle. Slowly, it began to burn away, but Li knew that he HAD to study the Clow Card. He pointed his sword at the card, and used water on it.   
"ELEMENT! WATER!" Li yelled. The water stopped the flames, and the card stopped burning. Li picked it up with his left hand, and read the name.   
"The Victorious". It wasn't a Clow Card. It couldn't be. Wei must've made it. Only he knew how to make Clow Cards, for he learned from the Clow Reed. Li put the card in his pocket, and ran to Sakura. He cried. Sakura was dying because of HIM. He hugged her close to him, feeling horrible. SUPER horrible. Sakura suddenly woke up, and stared at him. She forced on a weak smile, and touched his face. Li looked at her, and hugged her closer to him. She reached up painfully, and kissed him. Then, her hand went limp. Li shouted on top of his lungs, and began to carry her to the hospital.  
  
---O_. I can't believe I wrote that.----  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: O.O;;; Not the last chapter...  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. I don't. No money. Thanks. (Someone in the background: NO MONEY!!!??? HEY!! *crashes the set*) Oh boy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sakura...please don't die on me..." Li whispered. He reached the Reedington Hospital, and set her down on a stretcher. The nurses rushed around, and doctors came from everywhere. The whole scene was a mess. Li calmly sat down on a chair, and hung his head down. The Emergency light flashed on, and it was on for a long time. Touya and Aiden came a while later, Touya with an everlasting sting of guilt for not killing him the last time. Aiden, however, was calm, and sat next to Li. He patted his back, and told him he had done all he could. Suddenly, the Emergency Light dimmed. Sakura was wheeled out on a stretcher-bed, and she was still unconscious.  
"How is she doctor?" Li asked. The doctor smiled.  
"You must be Li Syaoran." The doctor said.  
"How did you know?" Li asked.  
"While we were operating on her, I heard her whisper your name over and over again. She said she loved you. I think she lived because of that. She was quite a fighter, and I must say, she's done a great job overcoming those strengths pressuring her. She's okay, but she's still unconscious. She's going to wake up soon, maybe in a day or two. Don't worry." The doctor explained. Li sighed in relief, and Aiden smiled. Touya forgot about his willingness to kill him. Li ran to the nurse, and found out where Sakura's room was.  
"Sakura Avalon...Sakura Avalon! She's in room A-201. One of the best sections of our hospitals. =)" The nurse said. He nodded, and searched for her room. When he found it, he ran in, and sat down on the chair. He picked up her hand, and kissed it.   
"Sakura....you were a great fighter in there. I heard all about it from the doctor. Hah....I guess my mom's right. I DO go for the fighting-type girls." Li said. He smiled at her. Suddenly, Touya burst through the door, and grabbed him by the collar.  
"You have no right to be here!" Touya yelled. His voice was so loud that Sakura awoke from her unconsciousness, and saw what happened.  
"TOUYA!!! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Sakura screamed. She struggled to get up, and threw the chair at Touya. It hit him on the head.  
"Ow!" Touya shouted. Li laughed, and Sakura giggled.  
"Sakura.....=)...I'm so glad you're okay..." Li said softly. Sakura kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed a deep crimson. If you looked closely, you could see flames in Touya's eyes. Aiden was watching from outside, and he grinned. He walked away, as if he had not a care in the world.   
CRASH! BANG! The sounds were heard all over the hospital. Touya was on the ground in the hallway, all dizzy and full of ouchies. Li had kicked him out so that he could stay with Sakura. Sakura, now knowing that Li was with her, fell asleep, and so did Li.   
  
----CLIFFHANGER: Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.  
"Madison, I'm GOING TO ASK HER!"  
"I knew it."  
"Yeah, Li-kun?"  
"Oh...of course. =)"  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: O_O Just READ.  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP, not me. I am not making money. Thanks very muchos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 8~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was very early in the morning. Li woke up, and saw a sleeping Sakura in the bed. 'She's my precious angel.....' Li thought. He bent down, and kissed her. Sakura let out a moan, and woke up. She giggled, and blushed.  
"Hey Li." Sakura said, yawning. Li smiled at her. Sakura went up, and brushed her teeth. Then she washed her face, used the bathroom, and rested ("REALLY Sakura! I insist! You HAVE to rest.") on the bed, while Li packed up her things for her. He lifted up the suitcase, and Sakura stepped up. Li wrapped his left arm around her waist, and pulled her to his side. He held his suitcase in his right hand, and lifted up his right foot to open the door. While Li led Sakura out the door, Touya was watching suspiciously.  
"He can touch my sister, if she lets. But, if he does ANYTHING to hurt her, I'm going to murder that guy." Touya said. Then, he went away. Li led Sakura safely home, and she thanked him. With a good-bye kiss, Li left, and Sakura was waving to him until he was nowhere to be seen.   
'He's SOOO cute...and handsome.' Sakura thought. She ran upstairs, and put her suitcase away. With a yawn, and a hug from Kero-Chan, she fell asleep on her bed.  
"Hey Li!!!" cried a familiar voice. Madison was in front of him, waving. Eriol was next to her, holding her hand.   
"Hey Madison, hey Eriol. Madison, how did you wake up from your unconsciousness?" Li asked curiously. Madison blushed. Li noticed Eriol and Madison holding hands. "OOH...so it's finally MY turn to tease." Li said with a wicked grin. Madison turned away from him, but Eriol was glaring at him.   
"Hey don't tease my girlfriend." Eriol said. Li pointed at him and laughed.  
"You admit it." Li said. Madison blushed furiously, while Eriol remained calm.  
"Yeah, so what if Madison's my girl?" Eriol said. Suddenly, he held Madison close to him, and kissed her on the lips. "She's cute, she's pretty, and she's a photographer. She's also a friend of a cheerleader, and she has style. I like that in a girl." Eriol said with pride. Madison let go of him, and started to giggle.  
"Hey Li! The Christmas Prom is coming up soon. It's like, the day after tomorrow. Aren't you going to ask Sakura?" Madison teased back.  
"Yeah, of course I will." Li said promptly. Madison humphed, for she couldn't tease him and make him blush like before. Before he admitted he loved Sakura.  
Li walked away, and went back home. When he was home, he saw Wei. He was alive, sitting at a table. Li rushed towards him, and hugged him. Wei hugged him back, and patted him on the head.  
"Hey, don't worry about me, Li. I'm supposed to be your guardian. I'd never die on my mission." Wei said. Li grinned, and asked about the Clow Card. Wei was humiliated, and ashamed to say that he had made the card. Li didn't mind, and asked where Meilin was. "Oh she's upstairs. If you want to see her, make sure you don't anger her. She'll start screaming again."  
Li walked upstairs, and went to Meilin's room. Meilin was sitting on the bed, crying. When she saw Li, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Li. I knew you loved me. I knew that Sakura wouldn't beat me...oh Li..." Meilin said. Li patted her on the back, and pulled away.  
"I DO love Sakura, and I love you too. But to Sakura, it's true love. To you, it's still like a cousin or a little sister. I care for Sakura more than anything on this earth. I don't want her to get hurt or anything. I love her for real. She cared for me back. We did a lot together, and we're a great team. We're such great friends. And now, we're dating. I loved her since I met her, and so my dream came true. I know you like me, and I can't change that, but Sakura's the one I love truly. I can't force myself to marry you, even though we're engaged at birth. Please understand this Meilin. I love Sakura...I have to protect her, and we sacrificed a lot to be with each other. Please...Meilin." Li said. Meilin looked at him, and nodded.  
"I..I understand. It's just that I don't want to let you go..." Meilin said. Li hugged her and comforted her, then Meilin fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed, and let her rest.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Read....  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own CCS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Chapter 9*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Sakura immediately opened the door.   
"Li-kun?" Sakura asked. Li smiled. He walked into the house.   
"S-Sakura...I want to ask you something..." Li said in a low voice. Sakura nodded and motioned for him to sit down.   
"Yes?"  
"W-will...will you go out on a d-date with me?..f-for the Ch-Christmas Prom?" Li sputtered, blushing. Sakura blushed too, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh Li...of course I will." Sakura answered, closing her eyes. Li smiled at her, and kissed her. Since nobody was home, and Touya & Aiden weren't going to be back anytime soon, Li carried her upstairs. Kero-Chan was tossed into the refrigerator so he can eat all the sweets he wants as long as he doesn't annoy them, while Li and Sakura made out.  
  
------3 hours later-----  
Li woke up with a start. He looked at Sakura. She was staring up in the air. "What's wrong Sakura?" Li asked. He put on his clothes. Sakura turned to him and smiled.  
"I wonder what our son would look like if we got married...." Sakura said. Li blushed, and looked down on the ground.  
"Errm...I don't know..heh...." Li said. Sakura put on her clothes too, and brought Kero back upstairs. They sat down and talked for a long time. Right before Touya could catch him, Li ran off, and couldn't wait until the prom.  
  
--Next Day--  
Li stared at Sakura, who was helping her friends set up the stuff for the prom. Almost the whole gym was filled with Christmas things. The Mistletoe Section, the food tables, and the cookie plates. From one end to the other, there were strings of popcorn and dangling lights. Fake snow was sprayed on the windows, and pictures of Candy Canes hung on the wall. A giant Christmas Tree was in one corner, and there were lots of balloons too. Confetti balls were high in the air, and everything was just perfect. Sakura was doing everything correctly and quickly. Madison couldn't even catch up with her! When Sakura did three of those fold-balls (you know, where you pull them and it's a ball, close them and it's a just a normal spiky paper ball.), Madison only did one. After a while, everything was done. Sakura ran to the sink and washed her hands. Eriol and Madison were talking, and Li walked over to Sakura.  
"Hey Sakura, do you think that maybe you made it TOO Christmasy?" Li asked. Sakura shrugged. Suddenly, the bell rang. Everybody got back to class. Li looked at his schedule, and saw that he had Math Class. Sakura had the same class, and they went together.   
  
----Sorry for making it so short. I wanted to get to the Prom part.--- 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: IT'S FINALLY THE END! THE END! THEEEE EEEENNNDD! OH SHITTY BITTY I LOVE ALL MY CREATIONS SO MUCH...(I'll write more when I have time.)  
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. But I do make stories sweet and fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My Knight In Shining Armor: Li - Epilogue (Sweet)*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was finally the day of the Prom. Sakura was home, and so was Li. Li had to put on his best tuxedo. He searched and searched, and finally found a silk-like material white shirt. He put it on, and took out a pair of black pants. He put them on, and put a belt on it. He put on the vest-like thing that goes with the white shirt, and put on his tuxedo bow. He combed his hair, and checked to see if he had everything.   
Meanwhile....  
Sakura was looking in the mirror. She had on a slip on dress, with thin purple straps. The dress was long...longer than her feet. She had silver platforms on, and white ballroom gloves that were silk. She put on a little bit of make-up, and brushed her hair. She checked that everything was right. She wanted everything to be perfect.  
Meanwhile....  
Madison was looking in the mirror too. She was wearing a dress like Sakura's, but it was black. There was a cut in the middle of the dress like a shirt, and the bottom wasn't totally black. It had glowing green stars on it. The top was dark blue so it looked like black. Madison slowly applied make-up, so she wouldn't embarrass herself.  
Meanwhile...  
Eriol had put on his best tuxedo. He put on his clip on tie, and smiled. "I look so good, I'm going to amaze all the girls in the school...well..maybe not as good as Li and Sakura..." Eriol said to himself...  
  
  
----At the Prom----  
Li looked around, searching for Sakura. Finally, his eyes landed on a beautiful girl with a purple silk dress, white ballroom gloves, silver platforms and a beautiful face. "Sakura...you look...so...much...like an...angel...." Li said in a trance. Sakura blushed, and walked to him. Li held her hand, and kissed her. Eriol and Madison were on the dance floor, dancing with each other. Suddenly, the music turned to a slow dance song. It was so sweet....so sweet that Li brought her up to the dance floor and danced with her.   
"Sakura..I need to ask you something." Li said, while he was holding Sakura. Sakura kissed him.   
"Yeah?'  
"When we grow up, promise me. You'll stay with me, right?" Li asked. Sakura nodded.   
"Of course." And they continued to dance.  
  
-----When they're 20 and 19---  
"You may kiss the bride!" The minister said, walking away. Li lifted up the white veil, revealing the most beautiful face on earth to him...Sakura. He leaned in and kissed Sakura. They held their passionate kiss for a long time, and seperated to walk down the aisle, arm-in-arm. Together, they lived happily. They knew they'd stay together forever, and they'd care for each other no matter what...  
---Outside---  
Kero and Yue: *SOBBING* WAAAAAH....  
Madison and Eriol are kissing, and so are Sakura and Li. Touya was patting Julian/Yue, and Meilin was hugging her guy, Gary.   
  
~~~Baby Being Born~~~  
"__" Sakura pushed. Finally, the baby was born. It looked so much like Sakura and Li. The baby had dark brown hair and green eyes. It was such a great combination. Li kissed Sakura, and whispered the words she loved to hear the most. "I love you...for yourself and everything. I love you so much, Sakura..."  
"I love you too, Li-kun." And they kissed. They remained soul mates, on Earth AND in Heaven.  
  
=***(   
It was sweet.  
R&R. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
